Emergency at Home
by sheltie
Summary: Trini heads home after hearing Jason losing the Gold Ranger powers. Billy didn't stay on Aquitar like in the show.


**Emergency at Home**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Zeo at all_

* * *

**A/N: Just to warn you I have changed some things from the show. Enjoy! And FYI I haven't seen the Zeo season in a long time so bear with me if I do make a few mistakes on certain things. Billy came back from Aquitar in this one. He didn't stay there like in the show.**

* * *

Trini Kwan sat in her seat and tried to stay calm. In her hand was a letter that she'd read so many times that she knew what it said by heart. She was on her way back home, to Angel Grove. She hadn't planned on coming back, but one letter changed everything. It was Jason. She immediately packed and got on the first flight to Angel Grove.

_Dear Trini,_

_Jason is suffering horrible side effects from when he had to give back the Gold Ranger powers. We don't know what to do. He could really use your support. Please come if you can._

_Billy_

"Are you alright?"

Trini was broken away from her thoughts and turned to the person sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you were alright, you look very sad" asked the person in the seat next to her.

"No, my friend is hurt" Trini said.

"I'm sorry, is that why you're on this flight?" the person asked.

Trini just nodded.

That ended the conversation since Trini turned away and stared out the window.

/Scene Break/

When Trini's plane landed she got off and then picked up her luggage. She got into a taxi and headed to the Youth Center where she hopefully would find someone.

"Trini?!"

Trini had walked and was soon greeted by her long time friend Billy Cranston.

"Hey Billy, how's Jason?" Trini asked immediately.

"He's okay for now, but he's still weak" Billy said.

"Where is he?" Trini asked.

"Home" Billy said.

Trini spun on her heel and left with Billy running after her. Soon they were at the Scott house. Trini knocked on the door and the door opened to find a very tired Jason.

"Jason!" the original Yellow Ranger exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

Jason was stunned by seeing Trini that he stumbled back slightly from her welcome. He luckily kept upright even though he knew he didn't have the strength to spin her around like he usually did when he greeted her.

"Hey Tri" he said into her ear.

Billy came in and greeted Jason with a wave and a smile, which he returned. Soon they were all sitting in the living room. Billy was in a chair with Jason and Trini sitting close on the couch. She held on to Jason's hand hoping to give him strength and comfort.

"How are you feeling Jase?" Trini asked with concern.

"Today I'm feeling good, but other days it's a struggle to get out of bed" Jason said with a sigh.

Trini's grip on Jason's hand tightened.

They chatted about what has been going on with their lives and tried to figure why Jason was feeling so tired after giving back the gold powers because it was normal to go through a withdrawal after losing your Ranger powers. Tommy went through it as did Trini, Zack and Jason when they gave up theirs, Kim went through the same. But Jason was different this time since he was more tired and weaker than what is typical with the withdrawal. There was no real explanation for it at all. Soon Jason got tired and needed to rest.

"Come on Jase, I'll take you up to your room" Trini said.

Jason just nodded and let her led him into his room. Once there Trini got him into bed then left. When Trini got back in the living room Billy was waiting.

"Is it always like that?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, Tommy is feeling really guilty about the whole thing" Billy said frowning.

"But it's not really Tommy's fault, Jason could've told him no" Trini said shocked.

"Yeah, well, Tommy feels responsible for even talking to Jason about it" Billy said with a shrug.

Trini sighed and shook her head.

"How are the others?" she asked changing the subject.

"They're fine, they should be here soon in fact" Billy said looking at his watch.

Trini nodded.

Soon a knock on the door broke the silence and Billy got up and got it. He greeted the Rangers and led them in.

"Trini, when did you get here?" Adam asked shocked at seeing her here.

"I heard about Jason and took the first flight here," Trini said.

"It's great to see you Trini" Rocky said hugging Trini.

"It's great to see you too Rocky, Adam, Tommy" Trini said then hugged Adam and Tommy.

"Hi, I am Katherine, but you can call me Kat" Kat said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Trini said shaking her hand.

"I'm Tanya" Tanya greeted also holding out her hand.

So you're the new yellow," Trini said shaking Tanya's hand.

Tanya nodded.

"I don't think Aisha could've picked anyone better" Trini said smiling.

Tanya smiled right back.

"How's Jason?" Tommy asked with concern.

"He's sleeping right now," Trini said.

Tommy nodded as he glanced up the stairs.

"Tommy, you've got to get over this. Jason made his choice when he took on the Gold Ranger powers. He knew that they weren't his to begin with" Trini said.

"I know, but he's hurting bad because I chose him" Tommy said frowning.

"Jason will pull through, he's strong Tommy" Trini said comfortingly.

"I know, but" Tommy said, but stopped as Jason came down the stairs, "Hey bro, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No, I sleep enough, besides you guys are all here" Jason said yawning.

Trini walked over to help Jason since he was still a bit weak. He smiled his thanks and they sat on the couch. The others sat around the living room. Tommy took the other seat on the couch, Billy took his chair he was in before, Adam took the other with Rocky and Tanya taking the floor while Kat sat on the arm of the couch by Tommy. They all chatted about normal things trying to keep away from anything with Ranger business. Soon Jason yawned loudly and rested his head on Trini's shoulder.

"Maybe you should get back to bed Jase" Rocky suggested.

"No, I'm fine" Jason said shaking his head.

Trini adjusted herself with ease to accommodate her friend. She wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder to help support him.

"Thank Tri, have I ever told you, you make a great pillow" Jason said tiredly.

Trini just smiled while the others chuckled quietly.

"Yes you have Jase, when we were ten" she said.

"Right, well I'm glad some things never change" Jason said as he snuggled into Trini's shoulder.

"You two look so cute" Tanya said with a bit of a squeal.

Trini blushed lightly as Billy chuckled and shook his head. It had been like that ever since they were all kids. Jason was always matched up with either Trini or Kim. Though mainly Kim since the two have been friends since diapers. But Trini and Jason have been joined at the hip since she came to Angel Grove. Heck, Kim and Trini used have fun doing mock fights for Jason's attention. It amused himself and Zack though Jason was bit perplexed by it all.

Soon the others left with only Trini staying.

"Where are you staying?" Jason asked waking up.

"I haven't thought about that. I was so focused on seeing you that I forgot to book a hotel" Trini said now realizing her mistake.

Jason chuckled.

"You can stay here. My mom and dad won't mind" he said.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Trini said.

"Tri, you are a part of my family as I am to yours" Jason said.

Trini had to agree with that and decided to stay. Soon Trini's things were in the spare bedroom next to Jason's. She remembered times she spent in this room hanging out with Jason, Kim, Billy, and Zack. It was like their little clubhouse when they were younger.

When Jason's parents came home they welcomed Trini back like she was their own. Trini's own parents moved a little while after Trini left for Geneva. They took a long cruise and settled somewhere on the East Coast.

/Scene Break/

The days passed and Trini spent time chatting with Jason. Catching up on things they might've forgotten on their talks they had on the phone or letters they sent one another.

It was on one of the those days Jason was upstairs taking a nap and Trini was downstairs reading. She was wearing one of Jason's old red shirts since it was quite comfortable and she was sure Jason wouldn't mind at all that's when a knock on the door disrupted her peace. She knew it wasn't the others since they were having a picnic in the park. They had invited her along, but she declined wanting to stay home with Jason. She got up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal a girl with brown hair. She was taller that Kim was so she sure it wasn't Kim.

"Can I help you?" Trini asked politely.

"Um yes, I am Emily, is Jason here?" the brunette asked.

"He is, but he's asleep right now" Trini said.

"Oh, can you tell him that Emily stopped by" Emily said.

"So you're Emily. I'm Trini, one of Jason's friends" Trini said smiling and holding out her hand for Emily to shake.

"Nice to meet you Trini, what are you doing here?" Emily asked after shaking Trini's hand.

"I'm staying here," Trini said.

"Oh, well please tell Jason I came by will you" Emily said with a bit of annoyance laced in her voice.

Sure" Trini said with a nodded.

When Trini closed the door she felt like she had missed something very important, but couldn't put her finger on it. She then saw Jason coming down the stairs.

"Who was that?" he asked after a yawn.

"Emily" Trini said.

"Oh man, I have been so tired and stuff that I totally forgot about her" Jason said.

"It's alright Jase, call her later and let her know that you've been busy" Trini advised.

"Thanks Tri, you always knew how to help me out" Jason said with a smile.

"Anytime Jase, you hungry?" Trini asked.

"Yeah I am" Jason said with a nod.

/Scene Break/

Jason finally got ahold of Emily and agreed to meet with her. He got there early and waited. He got up when he saw Emily walking his way.

"Hey Emily" he greeted.

"Jason" Emily said with a smile.

They both sat down and Emily wasted no time at all.

"Jason, why is Trini staying at your home?" she asked.

"Trini came home to visit and forgot to get a hotel. So I invited her to stay since my parents think of her as family," Jason said not giving Emily the real reason.

"What about her family?" Emily asked.

"Her parents moved away sometime after Trini left to Geneva" Jason said.

"I see, then why was she wearing one of your shirt when I came over?" Emily asked.

Jason blinked. He had no idea how to answer this one since he never noticed Trini wearing one of his shirts.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to answer that" he answered honestly.

"You mean to tell me that you never saw her in one of your shirts?" Emily asked firmly.

Jason shook his head.

"To be honest with you Emily I don't notice that kind of thing at all" he said sincerely.

"Jason, just how close are you with Trini?" Emily asked seriously.

"Trini is one of my best friends. I've known her most of my life like Billy" Jason said truthfully.

"Is that all?" Emily asked.

Jason didn't like the way this conversation was going, but decided to answer these questions as truthfully as he could. He had nothing to hide.

"Yes, Trini and I are best friends. Her parents and my are very good friends too. But that's all" Jason said.

Emily frowned. She didn't like this at all. This girl, Trini, seemed quite close to Jason, so close that she was wearing one of his shirts. Heck, her relationship with Jason hadn't evolved that far yet. So with this Trini wearing one of Jason's shirts irked her a lot.

"I don't trust her," Emily said bluntly.

Jason just stared at Emily shocked. How could she not like Trini? Trini was a great person. She had a great personality that was hard to fault. Not many people found Trini as an enemy, if you don't count Rita and Zedd and the legion of monsters that she had faced and destroyed. Trini always was a very warm and open person who welcomed anyone in.

"I don't understand, why you don't trust Trini, Emily?" he asked frowning.

"I just don't Jason" Emily said firmly.

"Emily, you don't even know Trini, she a great person" Jason said.

"I just don't trust her Jason and that's that," Emily said stubbornly.

Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I got to go" Emily said.

"Yeah" Jason said.

Emily left with Jason still sitting there. Jason eventually left and got back home to find Trini watching some old videos.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Oh, some old tapes of us. Your mom dug them out a while ago" Trini said.

"I'll make some popcorn," Jason offered.

"That's what I was missing" Trini said snapping her fingers.

Jason smiled and headed to the kitchen to make a big bowl of popcorn. Once done he came back and sat next to Trini with the bowl between the two. They watched and munch away. They laughed at the moments they forgot and what they now remembered. It was great reminiscing like this.

"Man, I can't believe we did that" Jason said shaking his head.

"It was more of Zack's crazy idea, remember" Trini said.

"Yeah, but we all still got punished for it" Jason said.

Soon the last tape ended.

"So how was it with Emily?" Trini asked turning to Jason.

Jason sighed heavily, which indicated to Trini that it didn't go well.

"Not good at all. She doesn't trust you," he said.

Trini was shocked.

"She doesn't trust me. She doesn't even know me," she said.

"I know, but she told me that when she came over you were wearing one of my shirts" Jason said.

"I was?" Trini said, then she thought back and realized she was. It was one of Jason's old shirts she stole from him one night. She wore when she felt homesick because it still smelled like Jason even now.

"Where did you get one of my shirts?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know when exactly, but I did take one and kept since it was nice to wear even though it was big on me. I wore in Geneva when I felt homesick" Trini said.

Jason nodded. He wasn't mad at her, he was just curious. Trini could tell that Jason wasn't mad at her and she knew that he would never be since Kim had done the same thing she did.

"So what are you going to do?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, but you are one of my best friends and I'm not going to give you up for Emily" Jason said.

"Jase" Trini said.

"Trini, if she can't get along with you then what is going to happen when she meets Kim?" Jason asked.

Trini had to agree with that. Since Kim was a bit of a hugger and liked to give Jason lots of hugs when she could. That would irk any girl really.

"Okay, but I am sorry for ending your relationship," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks Tri" Jason said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

It took a while, but Jason got over his break up with Emily. But Trini helped by not letting Jason mope too much about it. She was a great friend to have. Soon he was over Emily and he had an odd thought that entered his mind that he needed voice.

"Say Trini?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Jase?" Trini asked.

"How come we never dated?" Jason asked.

"Don't know, maybe because we're scared if we don't work out and break up" Trini said.

Jason tilted his head back in thought.

"Trini, would you go with me this Friday?" he asked.

Trini was shocked.

"Uh, sure" she said.

"Great" Jason said then left.

Trini had no idea what just happened, but now she was going to be going on a date with Jason. She smiled. She had dreamed of going on a date with Jason for a while and here was her chance.

That night Jason treated Trini out to a nice dinner and they had fun. They were at ease with each other after so many years of friendship that the shift to being more was easy. After that night they held hands, kissed and did what all new couples did. But this was different since they've known each other for years. It was at first awkward since they are friends, but soon things became more relaxed.

Trini started looking for colleges and Jason did the same. Thanks to their time in Geneva and the Peace Conference they had good references and that meant they had a few colleges sending them acceptance letters. Both knew wherever they ended up they'd be together.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of my this story. I will admit that this is not a very good one. There I said it. Though I hope at least one person likes it since I did put some effort into it. Sorry for the speedy ending I wanted to wrap it up. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
